An Outrageous Biography!
by Time Travelling Echidna
Summary: The Outrage Family writes their story of battle, their past, and their life in general.


An Outrageous Biography: Chapter 1: Outrage Jr. Writes of Family  
  
Once again, I, TTE, am starting another fanfic.  
  
Ech: Oh, wonderful. You can't write one complete fanfic until you start another one!  
  
Roo: He did finish Spyrocitor, you can't forget that.  
  
Ech: Yeah, in like a month!  
  
Platypous: Who cares! He doesn't own Pokémon anyway. Quit talking about his other stuff! He'll finish soon!  
  
Princess Aquaech: Wow, Jacques, you handled that nicely. Well, TTE, let's get to the writing!

* * *

"A long time ago–"  
  
No, that's not it.  
  
"Only a small amount of time ago, I was just another ordinary Charizard."  
  
Yeah, that's it. There we go. Oh, hello, my friends. Some of you might know me, some of you might not. For those who haven't figured it out yet, I am writing my own biography. True, I am a Charizard, and I may be only a Pokémon trained for a tournament, but I'm not just an uncaring monster. Of course I'm not. I'm just a normal Charizard looking out for not only my family, but for my friends too. My story starts out some time ago in Johto, where I was born. From what I've been told, I was a very celebrated young addition to my family. Everywhere I went as a Charmander I was greeted with "Hello, Junior." My family wanted only for me to be a normal Charmander, not one who was always prepared for battle and would stop at nothing to win like my older brother, Outrageous.  
  
Ah, yes, Outrageous, why don't I start with his story? After all, if it wasn't for him, I probably wouldn't be where I am today. Outrageous was an extraordinary young Charmander back before I was born. In fact, he won many tournaments when he was only level five! From the start, my mother tells me, he was gifted, and whenever he was sent into battle, his radiant skin would sparkle and shine. With the immense brightness and the addition of a few confusion-healing berries, Dad's special attack, Outrage, was the best thing in those tournaments. But once he started to win, Outrageous started to get cocky. Whenever he was sent into battle after that, he wanted only to win. Maybe it was to impress the Dratinis and Larvitars, or maybe it was because he was so unconfident in his ability to defeat them that he did it, but he stood on his tail and used Outrage every time. It got worse and worse until it hit its breaking point in his battle against a Chikorita. Thinking that it would be like every other time, and ignoring our trainer's command, he used Outrage again, instead of the Flamethrower that our trainer asked for. The Chikorita, unlike all of the other Pokémon we had faced, held on with only one hit point left, stopping Outrageous's streak of one-hit K.O.'s. While Outrageous was still reeling from the shock of the small Grass-type not being gone, she used Body Slam, paralyzing my brother and keeping him from going first. Their next turn was much similar, but this time, just as Outrageous was about to use Outrage, he just froze. He didn't move at all, stuck by the move that Chikorita had used just that last turn. Now that both of their Hit Point gauges were in the red zone, Outrageous decided that it was time to stop being the arrogant fool that he was. But just as he was about to use Flamethrower, Chikorita tackled him to the ground, stomping on his back and smacking him on the head before jumping off. Our trainer lost that battle as a result of Outrageous's arrogance, and that just caused Outrageous to be in denial. Instead of trying again like he should have, my brother demanded that our trainer level him up to level 50, so he could "compete with some more mature Pokémon." Yeah, right.  
  
While my trainer trained Outrageous, my mother and father were preparing for a new addition to the family: me. Though I remember little of my early life, I recall that soon after I hatched from my egg and first saw my family and trainer, Outrageous, who was then a Charmeleon, most arrogant stage in the evolution line if you ask me, said that I was just a puny, normal little Charmander, not even worthy of battling in his place. I sure showed him. In my first week, I had already defeated twenty trainers, a much higher number than the record of five that Outrageous had set previously. Though I don't like to brag, I was really something back then. In fact, reminiscing about that, I remember that I met my darling wife Kippy for the first time then. Our battle was the second to the last in the tournament. I had already beaten all of the other Water-type starting Pokémon that my trainer had received, and when I saw her, I was amazed. I suppose you could call it puppy love, but I wouldn't have known the difference. Her orange gills and navy blue fins were such a sight to behold, you had to be there to truly appreciate them. At about that time, I started to have my outrageous nature kick in. While it wasn't as strong as in my brother, I wasted about half of my Flamethrower's Power Points [Ech: That's PP if you didn't know] just showing off before the battle. Kippy brought me back to my senses, though, and her Surf packed quite a punch even back then. Even when I used Outrage against her, she still beat me, forcing my trainer to recall me and send out Faafy, the Mareep. Though he beat her, she held no grudges on us as a team, and I didn't hold one on her. I was the one who screwed up; I deserved to be defeated. But I remembered: The next time we'd battle, I'd be the one who would win. Of course, Kippy herself would be better off telling you that tale... 


End file.
